An automatic guided vehicle (AGV) means an a transportation vehicle equipped with an automatic electromagnetic guiding device or an automatic optical guiding device and others, capable of driving along a specified guide path and having functions of vehicle programming and stopping device, safety protection and various move loadings. In recent years, as modern logistics and relevant technology are developed rapidly in China, AGV has been widely applied in a logistics system and a flexible manufacturing system, and the degree of production automation and production efficiency are greatly improved by virtue of high efficiency, fastness and flexibility. Laser guide is an advanced guidance mode adopted since the mid 90s, and an unique guidance mode without land disposal except for GPS; and with regard to a laser AGV, a laser scanner and a reflective plate arranged around an operation area of the AGV beforehand are taken as a basic environment required for laser positioning, which mainly finishes path planning, positioning, obstacle avoidance and other tasks.
With regard to the existing laser AGV, at least three high-brightness reflective plates should be arranged in the operation area, the laser scanner can detect the high-brightness reflective plates only, a series of reflection angles of the reflective plates can be obtained after one week of laser scanning, and then, positioning is carried out according to the obtained data. The reflective plate is crucial in installation, and must be installed in the operation area; and the reflective plates should be reinstalled when the laser AGV is arrived at a new area. In addition, the position of the reflective plates must be fixed, and if the reflective plates are moved carelessly, AGV loses its position, and the flexibility and accuracy are relatively poor.